Hated
by Nutta of da Buttas
Summary: "We hate each other, that's it. Why would you think I like-like him?" I asked Trish. "Ally, I've seen the way you act when he talks to you. It's so obvious that you like him that the definition of obvious, is you liking Austin," Trish replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. But what if she's right? On hiatus.
1. The Boy

**So I came up with this, sorta cliché, but ya know, it's fun to write. Let's see how it turns out…**

Chapter 1 - Ally's POV

My name is Allyson Dawson, but most people call me Ally. I'm 16 years old and go to Marino High School, alongside my best friend Patricia De la Rosa, but I call her Trish.

Oh yeah, and the two most annoying guys in the world, Austin Moon and Dezmond Fisher, also go there. Ugh, I can't stand them. If he's not in detention, Austin's always flirting with someone, or throwing wadded up paper at people. And Dez is just an idiot. Plus he's Austin's best friend. I could probably stand Dez other than that.

_Ba-ding!_ I get a text from Trish. **(A/N: **_**Italics**_** is from Trish, and **_**bold italic**_** is from Ally)**

_Hey Ally! Whats up?_

_**Hey Trish! nm, im on my way to the store.**_

_The store? :S_

_**Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I have a job now.**_

_Really thats great! Where is it?_

_**Its down at the Melody Diner. I have to sing to the customers. :(**_

_Whys that bad? u luv singing!_

_**Ik but i dont like singing in public.**_

_Oh yeah. Well im sure ull be great like always!_

_**Thanks Trish. Why dont u stop by?**_

_I have to do my homework. Ill b ther l8r!_

_**Alright seeya then ;)**_

_;)_

I shoved my phone in my pocket and grabbed my Melody Diner hat. I got this job yesterday before I realized that I had to sing. But the manager's super nice, her name's Cassidy, and she said that if I ever get nervous I could just stop singing and talk normally. So I might use that card early on.

I walk into the store. "Guess who got a job at the Melody Diner?" I heard Trish say in a sing-songy voice.

"What? You work here?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you but I decided it'd be a better surprise," she replied. I grinned and we hugged. We chattered shortly and then I saw a customer impatiently tapping his food.

"Better get to work," I told her. She nodded and we headed off.

After a long day of working, I was about 15 minutes away from quitting. I had managed to sing throughout most of the day but occasionally I had had to talk normally.

"Help the customer coming in and you can leave," Cassidy said with a smile. I nodded, and grabbed my notebook as the customer took a seat. I walked over and began to sing. **(A/N: **_**Italics**_** is singing)**

"_My name is Ally, I'll be your wait-_ Austin?!" I asked in annoyed shock.

"Hm?" the blonde said as he looked up. When he saw me, his face scrunched up. "Oh, it's you," he sighed and tossed his menu onto the table so he could cross his arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, annoyed.

"I'm hungry?" he said, evenly annoyed. "And I'm here to see my girlfriend," he added.

"Who's your girlfriend?" I asked, interested.

"Cassidy!" he said cheerfully as my manager walked over and they embraced. My jaw dropped.

**Alright, I think this is a good start. What do you think? Should I continue? I don't know if I'm gonna bring Sonic Boom and Lester in but I might. Anyway, the basic point is that Austin and Ally hate each other, something causes them to work together, Austin starts to like Ally and is nice to her, when Austin is nice Ally falls for him, voila. But it'll probably change… heh.**


	2. The Breakup

**Thank you for all the reviews! Obviously cliché doesn't matter! :D So anyway, someone asked why it was posted twice, it's because some of the things on the first posting were messed up (for example I tried to make a heart, but Fanfiction won't accept the little arrow so it was just 3) so I had to repost it to fix everything.**

**Anywho this chapter is in Austin's POV, and I'll alternate like that throughout the story (like I did with Unexpected) and I might occasionally add Dez, or Trish, or Cassidy, etc., based on how the story progresses.**

_Last time, on __**HATED**__…_

_The two most annoying guys in the world, Austin Moon and Dezmond Fisher, also go there._

_If he's not in detention, Austin's always flirting with someone, or throwing wadded up paper at people._

_I have a job at the Melody Diner. I have to sing to the customers._

"_Guess who got a job at the Melody Diner?" I heard Trish say in a sing-songy voice._

"My name is Ally, I'll be your wait_- Austin?!__" I asked in annoyed shock._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked, annoyed._

"_I'm here to see my girlfriend,"_

"_Who's your girlfriend?" I asked, interested._

"_Cassidy!" he said cheerfully as my manager walked over and they embraced. My jaw dropped._

Chapter 2 - Austin's POV

"Cassidy!" I said cheerfully as she ran over. I quickly wrapped her in a hug, ignoring the fact that Ally was there.

Ally's probably the most annoying girl in the world. She's always on time for class and does everything right, and expects everyone else to do the same. She's so bossy, and such a know-it-all! Plus, she's the only girl who doesn't like me. I mean, who wouldn't like me?

"SO," Ally said loudly, obviously trying to draw attention back to her. Self-centered much? I'm so much better than her, I'm not self-centered at all. "Can I take your order?" she asked, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Oh that's ok, Ally," Cassidy reassured her. "I'll take care of him. You can go on home." Ally smiled her thanks and headed to the counter, I'm guessing to grab her stuff.

"You're friends with Ally?" I asked Cassidy, shocked.

"Not really, but I'm her boss," Cassidy explained. "She seems nice though."

"Nice? Ally?!" I asked before bursting into laughter. "Ally is the bossiest, most self-centered, know-it-all girl that I've ever met!"

"Most self-centered? How is she more self-centered than you?" Cassidy replied, crossing her arms.

"You're saying I'm self-centered?!" I asked with an insulted gasp.

"You believe that the world is about you!" Cassidy said, standing up.

"Yeah right!"

"How many times have I had to do what you want me to?"

"None!"

"Oh really? Because I seem to recall taking off work to see a baseball game with you, and you smacked me in the face trying to catch a foul ball!"

"And what does that have to do with me being self-centered?"

"If you had cared about me, you would've made sure not to hurt me trying to catch that stupid ball!"

"Which, by the way, has its own place of honor in my bedroom."

"See?! You changed the subject to you!" Cassidy said before finally throwing her arms into the air, annoyed. "That's it, we're THROUGH."

"What?! No wait, babe!"

"Good riddance!" she said and stormed into the kitchen. I crossed my arms, upset.

Wait, it's that know-it-all Ally's fault, isn't it? If Cassidy didn't become friends with her, we'd still be dating!

I gotta find her.

"Hey Trish!" I yelled out to the Latino girl behind the counter. She looked up, startled.

"I, uh, I don't think I'm supposed to talk to you," Trish said, avoiding eye contact.

"I just need to ask you a question," I said, flirtatiously putting my arm around her. I felt her tense up.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh," she stuttered, squirming to get away.

"Now, just tell me where Ally is…" I said, pulling her closer to me and rubbing her back.

"SHE'S AT HER DAD'S STORE… Sonic Boom…" she finally yelled out. I released her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Thanks!" I called out and ran away. Austin flirting never fails.

I soon arrived at Sonic Boom. It's a pretty old looking store with nothing but a bunch of musical instruments. I admit, I'm a bit of a music lover, but most people find it lame, so it's not my passion anymore. At least not in public. I started to ask the old guy behind the counter (who was probably Ally's dad) when I heard singing from upstairs. **(A/N: **_**Italics**_** are Ally, Bold is Austin, and **_**Bold Italics **_**are both)**

_Take a look around  
Who would've thought we'd all be here?  
So let's mess around  
'Cause the future is unclear_

I followed the sound upstairs to see none other than Ally Dawson sitting at a piano, singing.

_We've got nothing better to do  
We're just trying to get through  
Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?_  
_Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free  
No matter what we'll still be singing  
C'mon c'mon  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We're gonna use it  
C'mon c'mon  
Turn up the music  
Yeah_

For a reason that even today I don't know, I felt the urge to sing too.

**All we have is now  
Let's make the most of it  
C'mon sing it out  
So everyone can hear it**

At first shocked, Ally smiled and added her own bit.

_They don't have to understand_

**But we'll make 'em if we can**

_**Can you hear me?  
Are you with me?  
Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free  
No matter what we'll still be singing  
C'mon c'mon  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We're gonna use it  
C'mon c'mon  
Turn up the music**_

_Let the music groove you_

**Let the melody move you**

_**Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul**_

_Let the music take you_

**Anywhere it wants to**

_**When we're stuck and can't get free  
No matter what we'll still be singing **_**(1)**

Ally played the outro, still smiling. Suddenly we both realized what had just happened and our smiles turned into glares.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asked, crossing her arms. I thought for a second. _What _was_ I doing here again? Oh yeah!_

"You made Cassidy break up with me!" I shouted back.

"How is it my fault?"

"She became YOUR friend," I replied simply.

"Oh so it's my fault everyone likes me?"

"Not everyone!"

"Who?"

"Me!"

"…oh yeah," Ally realized, embarrassedly looking away for a short second.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled.

"Oh, why do you care? You have a billion girls going after you, just move on to the next one," she said and turned back to her piano. I thought for a second and smirked.

"You know what, you're right," I said with an evil grin. "I'll just move on to the next one."

She shrugged, obviously not caring.

"Maybe the next one could be a certain Latino," I added. I saw her eyes pop wide open.

"T…Trish would never…" she replied nervously.

"How do you think I found you?" I asked, crossing my arms with a smirk. "Austin flirting never fails…" I said and started to leave. I glanced back to see her not moving. Fail much? I shrugged and continued to leave before I was suddenly tackled and knocked down the stairs with brunette fury trying to rip my face off.

**I disliked typing the Traustin but… it was so funny! Anyhoo this is chapter two, hope ya guys like!**

- Turn Up the Music from Lemonade Mouth. Love that movie so much!


	3. The Fight

**Whoo! Chapter 3! :D**

**Yeah, that's all I got to say.**

Chapter 3 - Ally's POV

"How do you think I found you?" Austin asked me with an evil smirk. I thought for a short second. "Austin flirting never fails," he added. I scoffed to myself.

How could Trish do that to me? I thought we were best friends…

Then I realized.

It's his fault, not mine.

I glared at the blonde as he headed downstairs, and finally gave in.

I jumped onto him and knocked him down the stairs, grabbing his hair, and his face, and anything else that might hurt him. All the while he screamed like a little girl. Finally we reached the bottom of the stairs and I started yanking on his brown-splotched greasy blonde hair until I finally got a big chunk of it for myself (which also got another girly scream from the big muscle man, by the way). Then he rolled over, placing himself on top of me, and started throwing punches.

I dodged the first two, but the third hit me square in the nose. At this point, I saw dad and Trish run over and grab Austin to hold him back, and someone else helped me up. I rubbed my eyes, trying to avoid my VERY sore nose, and looked at the person who helped me up. Suddenly I couldn't pay attention to anything except him.

_Dallas Walter._

Cutest boy in the entire school. I simply gawked at him.

"Hello? Ally?" he finally spoke.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh," I said quickly. "H-hi Dallas," I finally managed to greet.

"Hi, Ally," he said, obviously slightly weirded out. Suddenly his eyes moved a little lower than my eyes- no, not my lips, as much as I wish he had. My nose. "Whoa, are you ok?" he asked in shock. I carefully touched my nose. _Ow._ Bad choice.

"Uh, yeah, just a little-ow-sore," I replied. I turned to see if Austin was still behind me. Of course, he was, being held back by a 45 year old man and a 16 year old lazy teenager. Pretty tough, huh?

"I HATE YOU!" he screamed at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Dallas.

"Uh, thanks for uh, helping me," I said with a weak smile. He grinned back.

"No problem, always a pleasure to help a beautiful young lady." My mouth gaped at the last three words. "Hope to see you at school, and, maybe afterwards… a movie?" This time my mouth gaped at the last _four_ words.

"Did you just- just ask me-" I tried to speak.

"On a date?" he grinned. "I suppose you could say that."

"…Pardon me for a second…" I said and turned to Austin.

"Austin, smack me across the face." Austin stopped struggling against dad and Trish for a second, then grinned. He wriggled his hand free and did just as I asked. After blinking out of the pain, I turned around. Dallas was still standing there. _It isn't a dream!_

"YES YES YES I ACCEPT!" I squealed at the top of my lungs. Still slightly weirded out, Dallas grinned slightly.

"Seeya tomorrow night then," he said and planted a kiss on my cheek. I froze up upon this- half because of how magical it was, and the other half because he happened to kiss me on the cheek Austin just slapped. Austin slaps HARD. After Dallas left the store, I simply allowed myself to faint.

**Short, I know, but that's all Ally can do for now, plus I gotta go to bed so…**


	4. The Crush

**Next chapter! :D I'm introducing Dez in this chapter… and Elliot and Brooke will be in the next one. :D Hope ya like!**

Chapter 4 - Austin's POV

I was in my room, grounded.

For breaking Ally Dawson's nose.

And yet, even though she attacked me, she goes unpunished.

How much fairer could life get?

But that wasn't what was ACTUALLY going through my head.

What I was actually thinking about is the girl who got me into this mess.

And the guy who helped her up.

How come when he asked her out, I wanted to smack him in the face instead of Ally?

I couldn't care less what Dallas does.

So why did I care so much when he asked her out?

And what was with that moment in the practice room?

It only made me happy because of my love for music, right?

"Wrong."

Gee, thanks for your support.

"No problem!"

It was then that I realized that that wasn't my conscious. That was a living, breathing, person talking to me. I whirled around to see Dez sitting in my windowsill.

"Dez, what are you doing here?!" I yelled at him, annoyed.

"Well I was gonna ask you if you wanted to see a movie," he said, spinning on the windowsill. I was somewhat afraid he would tumble to his doom up there. "But then I heard you talking to yourself, and I thought I'd answer before you answered yourself."

I groaned. "I was thinking out loud?"

"Yup!" Dez replied cheerfully. I groaned again. "You do it a lot, like that one time you were thinking about how pretty one of the girls were-"

"When did that happen?!" I shrieked.

"Remember Kimmy, the cheerleader?"

"Yeah…"

"That's why she wouldn't go out with you."

I groaned yet again and flopped onto my bed. "Anyway, I can't go to the movies with you- I'm grounded for breaking Ally's nose."

"You broke her nose?!" Dez gaped.

"Yes…" I mumbled.

"Well, too bad," Dez sighed and hopped out of the window. I quickly ran over to see if he was ok, to find out that he was bouncing on a trampoline. I rolled my eyes and chuckled at him.

But what was he talking about?

It wasn't the music, so… what was it?!

Oh my gosh… is it Ally?!

"YUP!" Dez said as he bounced up, face in the window.

"DEZ!" I yelled at him. He bounced up again and shrugged before dropping back down.

I can't believe I might like Ally. I mean, why would I?!

"She's- the- only- girl- you've- never- been- able- to- flirt- with!" Dez yelled at me between bounces.

"Seriously dude!" I said. He bounced again, sticking his tongue out at me.

So I was jealous of Dallas?!

"Yes- you- were!" Dez replied, again between bounces.

"DUDE. GO AWAY." He bounced up once more, offended.

Oh man, what am I going to do?!

**Is it rushed? I have plenty left to do, don't worry. Austin will chicken out on asking Ally out because he thinks she hates him and asks Brooke out instead, because he thinks Brooke is really similar to Austin. Then I have Ally and Dallas' date, and Elliot… plus I need more songs. So if it seems rushed, don't worry. ;)**


	5. The Attempt

**Anudder chappie! :D Alright so in this one, I'll introduce Elliot… Brooke will probably be in the next chapter. And then I'll have Ally's date with Dallas in the chapter after next.**

**I'm trying to get my readers to:**

**Love Cassidy  
Tolerate Elliot/Brooke  
Hate Dallas/Kira**

**Ethan probably won't appear, and if he does it'll be really minor. Y'know, like his actual appearance.  
But I really hope you don't end up hating Cassidy, Elliot, and Brooke… Cuz I'm totally against hating them.**

**Kira I hate (to a certain extent) so I don't care if you hate her, and Dallas I just need someone to play his role… so…**

Chapter 5 - Ally's POV

I walked into the lunchroom and glanced around in search of my friends; Elliot and Trish. Seeing them, I walked over.

"Hi Ally!" Elliot greeted me. Elliot's my best guy-friend. We've been friends longer than Trish, and he's always been there for me- no matter what. I can't imagine life without him. And… I think I might have a tiny little crush on him. But it's nothing.

"Ally, what happened to your nose?!" Elliot asked in shock.

"Austin," I replied, glaring at the blonde sitting over at his "cool" table with Dez and a couple other people.

"I hate him," Elliot mumbled, crossing his arms. I also think I heard him say something about not hurting "his Ally" but I'm not sure.

"It's fine," I sighed, still glaring at Austin. I finally turned back to Elliot and Trish. It was then that I noticed there was a new addition to our table.

"Uh, Trish, Elliot… why is Cassidy here?" I asked curiously, staring at the girl sitting at the table. Cassidy waved cheerfully.

"She wanted to with with us," Trish replied.

"Hi Ally," Cassidy greeted. She noticed my expression, I guess, because she said, "Is it a problem that I'm sitting here?"

"No, I guess," I sighed and sat down. "So you're dating Austin?" I then immediately asked.

"Nah," she replied. I was shocked for a split second. "We broke up." And then it all made sense. I smirked. Suddenly I noticed Austin walking over here.

"Jerk alert," I groaned. Elliot, Trish, and Cassidy glanced over at Austin and immediately turned back to their food, obviously trying to ignore him.

"H-hi Ally," Austin greeted me nervously.

"Hi Austin…" I replied suspiciously. When he sat next to me, I scooched closer to Elliot. Did Elliot smile when I did so? Or was I seeing things?

"So, uh, Ally," Austin said, averting his eyes. "I was wondering… if you, uh…" he stuttered. I glanced at Elliot, who was as confused as I was.

"Thanks for listening," Austin said quickly and dashed off.

"What was that about?" Elliot asked me.

"I… don't know…" I replied, watching the blonde chatter to Dez. Our eyes met suddenly and I couldn't look away- I don't know why…

**I KNOW WHY ALLY! ASK ME ASK ME! :D**

**Anyway, now you know how Austin's attempt to talk to Ally went…**

**Music's gonna bring together. Y'know, with help from Trish, Dez, and Cassidy. And to a certain extent, Elliot, but Elliot actually likes Ally, so…**

**I'll deal with Alliot later.**

**Next chapter Austin will talk to Dez (and maybe a couple other "cool" kids- I think Trent might be one of them?) about Ally and decide to ask Brooke out- this time he succeeds.**

**I'm gonna try to make the next chapter be released today, but I'll definitely get it up tomorrow if nothing else.**

**Please remember to review! There's nothing I love more than seeing in my email inbox "You have a new review for Hated!" And I would also like some criticism… I'm getting tired of just being told my story's great, cuz I know it isn't perfect.**


	6. The Girlfriend

**Let's see how fast I can get this done…**

**It's gonna start in the middle of the previous chapter, but in Austin's POV and it goes a little further.**

**I'm introducing Trent, Chuck, and Brooke… and possibly a few others, I dunno.**

Chapter 6 - Austin's POV

"You have a crush on _Ally Dawson_?!" Trent, one of my friends, asked me in shock.

"That geek?!" Another one of my friends, Chuck, then added. I sunk into my chair, embarrassed.

"It's not that bad," Dez defended me. Chuck and Trent looked over to Ally.

"Yes it is," they both said at the same time, looking back at Dez and I.

"But," Trent then said thoughtfully, "if you're gonna like her, you might as well ask her out…"

"Whaaaat?" I asked, scoffing. I glanced at Ally.

"Go on, dude," Chuck urged me.

"It's… it's different," I replied.

"You've asked out every girl in this school EXCEPT her," Trent crossed his arms. "IT'S NOT DIFFERENT."

I sighed and started to walk over to her. I started to stop and looked back at our table, where Trent, Chuck, and Dez were still urging me to continue. I finally walked over there.

It hurt when her friends (and Cassidy, I noticed) ignored me, but I turned my full attention to Ally, who simply glared at me.

"H-hi Ally," I slowly greeted, supremely nervous.

"Hi Austin…" she greeted back, crossing her arms. I sat down next to her- she scooched away, and closer to the guy she was sitting with, who I noticed blushed and smiled when she did so. I hate him…

"So, uh, Ally," I said nervously, trying not to look at her. "I was wondering… if you, uh…" I stuttered. She glanced at the guy she was next to. I couldn't stand it anymore. "Thanks for listening," I said quickly and dashed back to my table, vaguely hearing Ally and her friend talking about me.

"Couldn't do it, eh?" Trent mocked me.

"Whatever, dude," I replied.

"Why is it so different to ask her out?" Dez asked me.

"I don't know, Ally's… not the same as other girls…" I sighed, looking back at her. Our eyes met and neither of us pulled away for a few seconds. I could feel the awkward tension, but I didn't want to break it because I also felt a connection- a connection that none of my previous girlfriends and I ever had, and a connection I wanted more than anything else in the world.

Finally the connection was broken when Trent yelled out "Dude, look!", getting my attention. Turning to where he was pointing, I saw a girl who looked nearly exactly like Ally, but a little less, uh, geeky. I glanced back at Ally and noticed she had turned and was talking to her guy friend.

"That girl looks just like Ally," Chuck pointed out, causing me to look back over to the girl sitting at her table.

"But she's NOT Ally," Dez said. "So you won't be asking Ally out!" My friends smiled at me triumphantly.

"So I should ask HER out?" I asked, still looking at the girl, who I think is named Brooke.

"Duh," my friends replied. I sighed and walked over to her. This time I immediately turned on the "Austin Moon swag".

"Hey there," I greeted. The entire table of girls swooned as I walked over, especially Brooke, since I was standing closest to her. "So, Brooke," I said, sitting next to her and putting my arm around her shoulder. She giggled nervously. "How'd you like to meet me at the movies tonight?" I then asked her.

"S-s-sure…" she giggled.

"Seeya then," I said and kissed her on the cheek. As I walked back to my table I heard the girls at that table squealing like crazy.

"That was easy, why wasn't Ally?" Dez asked. I sighed.

**That's it! :D Ok next chapter soon ;)**


	7. The Suspicions

**YAY MORE CHAPPIES! I'm off school today so I can work on it ALLLLLL DAY LONG! :D**

**This will have Ally's date with Dallas and to a certain extent Austin's date with Brooke. :)**

Chapter 7 - Ally's POV

"Hey Ally," Dallas greeted me as I left the school.

"H-h-hi Dallas…" I greeted nervously.

"Ready for our date tonight?" he asked. I blushed, hard, and tried to hide it.

"Yeah…" I replied quietly.

"Great! Seeya there!" he said and winked at me before dashing off. I heard Trish giggle behind me.

"He's really cute," she told me with a smile. I smiled back. I looked over at Elliot, who was obviously upset about something.

"What's wrong, Elliot?" I asked him worriedly.

"Nothing," he mumbled back. I looked back at him once more before continuing.

A few hours later, Trish and Elliot were over to help me prepare for my date with Dallas- Trish for fashion advice, and Elliot to tell me how good I look. Which is pretty much his job anyway.

"What do you think of this?" I asked Trish, holding up a dress.

"Whoa there girl," Trish said, her eyes popping out.

"Is it that bad?" I asked anxiously.

"It has more animal patterns on it than I've worn in my entire life!" she replied. I rolled my eyes and smiled at this analogy. "Try this," Trish said and handed me a simple red dress.

"Wow, pretty," I said in shock. Trish smiled. "Well, put it on!" she told me. I smiled and did so, then walked out to where Elliot was. Elliot, of course, had hi-jacked my gaming system.

"Ahem," I said, trying to get Elliot's attention.

"Hold on, lemme beat this level…" Elliot replied, tapping buttons like crazy. I crossed my arms, annoyed. Trish grabbed Elliot's head and turned it so that he could see me. "Oh my… Ally that's…that's…"

I smiled, satisfied. "Thanks," I said.

"Well, let's get to the theater, Dallas is waiting," Trish said with a smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elliot cross his arms again.

"I'll just, uh, take myself home," Elliot said.

"Ok," I said. "Bye, thanks for your help," I said and gave him a hug. I was shocked when, when I tried to pull away, he pulled me closer. "Heh, Elliot?" I asked nervously.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized and let me go. "…Ally…?" he then said.

"Yes Elliot?" I asked him.

"I want to tell you that…" he started, then stopped himself and sighed. "Just… Just take care of yourself tonight…" he sighed and left.

"O…kay…" I said and turned to Trish. "What was that about?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Well, let's go," she said and we headed off.

At the movies, I searched for Dallas. Finally I spotted him, talking to a girl. He gave her a short hug, then he glanced over at me and quickly shooed her away and walked over to me.

"Ally!" he greeted me and started to kiss my cheek. I pushed him away.

"Dallas, who was that?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Don't act like you don't know," I said upset. "I saw you talking to that girl, who was it?"

"Oh, that was my cousin…" he replied.

"Cousin?" I asked. He nodded. "Oh ok!" I said cheerfully. Dallas smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

**Do you think that it's Dallas' cousin? I don't. Anyway the next chapter will have the actual date, with Austin and Brooke, and it'll be the reason you should hate Dallas.**


	8. The Date

**Ok let's see how this date goes (coughbadlycough).**

**I'm answering a couple of reviews here cuz their guests and they asked questions.**

**Kk (guest): Ethan is the boy from Costumes & Courage. Ally has a crush on him and tries to flirt but embarrasses herself. Later she manages to avoid embarrassing herself and he asks her out, but she forgets to give him her number from excitement.**

**Other Guest: Well Austin is kinda a bully, so I'm assuming that he doesn't really care that you shouldn't hit girls. Especially since he hates Ally. Then Ally doesn't really care because she was beating him up.**

**Ok there we go!**

**I need more songs in this story :/ I have a plan for**_** She's So Gone**_** by Naomi Scott and **_**One Step Closer**_** by Shane Harper but three songs isn't enough for an A&A Story. I'll see how it flows…**

Chapter 8 - Austin's POV

"Hey Brooke," I greeted her cheerfully and planted a kiss on her cheek. She began giggling uncontrollably. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her neck as we walked in to the movie. About the middle of the movie, Brooke tapped me on the shoulder. "Yes?" I asked, trying to pay attention as the Zalien chased after the little girl.

"Can you get me more soda?" she asked, making big puppy-dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Ok," I said, waiting a couple seconds as the girl was chased into the grinder. I chuckled and slid through the aisle, then stopped as I realized who I just walked past. I slid backwards.

"Ally?!" I asked in shock.

"Austin, what are you-" she started to say before we were shushed by everyone else. "I'm gonna slip out, be right back," she told the guy she was with. Was that… Dallas? We both slipped out.

"You're really missing the movie to talk with me?" I asked in disbelief, crossing my arms.

"I don't really like horror films anyway," she told me, glancing backwards. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date," I replied. "And you?"

"Same," she sighed and walked over to the concessions stand. She ordered popcorn, I got Brooke some soda, and we slid back in.

"Oh, gosh," I said and quickly covered Ally's face.

"What 'oh gosh'?" Ally asked. "Austin get your hand off my face!" she yelled as quietly as possible and flung my hand away. Her mouth gaped open.

_Dallas was kissing Brooke_.

**Ok maybe you should hate Brooke. :D Anyway that's the end of the chapter, I know it was short but I need Ally's POV now. Fortunately I'll probably get the next one up later today… So read and review! :D **


	9. The Heartbreak

**I started writing this AS SOON as I published the last one, so hopefully it'll be up soon. Let's get started! :D**

Chapter 9 - Ally's POV

"Oh, gosh," Austin said and quickly placed his hand over my face.

"What 'oh gosh'?" I asked him, annoyed. "Get your hand off my face!" I then whisper-yelled and flung his hand away. My jaw dropped.

_Dallas was kissing Brooke._

"Ally are you ok?" Austin asked me anxiously.

"Like you care," I scoffed back and stormed over to the couple.

"Oh, h-hi, Ally," Dallas greeted me nervously. "I don't believe you've met my cousin?"

"Sure, 'cousin'," I said, rolling my eyes. "First time I've seen someone kiss their cousin."

"We're very close," Dallas chuckled in reply. I rolled my eyes and slapped him before storming off.

"Oh wait, your popcorn," I realized and slammed the bucket over his head. "Try kissing her now." I stormed off again.

"Yeah, and here's your soda Brooke," I faintly heard Austin say. I turned around to see Brooke drenched in pop and smirked before dialing Elliot.

"Elliot come pick me up," I said.

"Is the movie already over?" he asked, obviously confused.

"No, but our date is," I replied.

"…Alright," Elliot said. A few minutes later he pulled in and I got into his car.

"What happened?" he asked me as we drove off. I shrugged, trying to hold back the tears. "Ally are you ok?" he asked me worriedly.

"No," I said, still trying to hold back the tears. He pulled me close and I cried into his shoulder.

"What did he do to you?" Elliot asked me as my sobs got quieter.

"He-he was kissing… Austin's date…" I sobbed.

"Austin?" Elliot asked, confused.

"Yeah," I said, stifling another sob. Elliot glanced down at me and continued driving. Finally he stopped.

"We're at your house," he whispered to me. I sat up and got out. He got out too. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" he asked me worriedly.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Thanks for coming to get me," I said and pulled him into a hug. He smiled.

"I'd do anything for you," he replied and pulled me closer. I grinned, deciding to make a joke to prove that I was ok.

"Anything?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah," he replied, obviously confused.

"How about…" I said and thought for a second. "Would you jump off a cliff for me?" He pulled away from the hug and stared at me, then grinned.

"If you really wanted me to," he replied.

"How about… how about smashing your hand in a car door?" He grinned and nodded. "How about… hitting yourself?"

"Yup." I smiled up at him and our eyes locked. We both smiled and I thought for a second. "Would you kiss me?" I asked quietly.

And now I know he would.

**ALLIOT :D I don't even ship it but I loved writing that. It was cute, admit it.**

**And don't worry, I have a plan to get rid of Elliot… **

**In case you didn't know they kissed. It's kinda obvious but I just wanted to make sure. :)**

**After this we'll see what happened to Austin after the Dallas-Brooke thing. :)**


	10. The Band

**I am CHAPPIE CRAZY :D So here's a third for da day! If I get it done fast enough. :/**

**I don't got no ideas for Austin, but I have another idea for Ally, so I'm gonna go off my typical path and make another Ally's POV chapter. :) Let's see how it turns out…**

Chapter 10- Ally's POV

"Hi Trish!" I greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey Ally," she replied. "Gee, you're awfully cheerful for someone who's boyfriend cheated on her."

"Yeah, I have a new boyfriend," I replied, probably grinning like an idiot.

"Really?!" Trish squealed. "Who is it?"

"Well…" I said, behind my back signaling for Elliot to come out.

"Guess who got a new girlfriend?" Elliot said, in Trish's catchphrase's tone, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are dating?!" Trish asked, squealing even louder.

"Yup!" we said at the same time, and we were both blushing when we looked at each other. We took a seat (next to each other, of course) and started to eat. Suddenly, Dallas walked up.

"Hey Ally," he greeted me and then sat down next to me. Trish, Elliot, and I scooched away quickly. "You meeting me at dinner tomorrow?"

"What?!" I screeched at him. "Why would I meet you at dinner?"

"For a date, duh," Dallas replied. I glared at him.

"You really think I would still date you after you kissed that other girl?!" I screamed at him.

"…Yeah," he replied.

"Well you're wrong!" Elliot yelled at him.

"Who's this?" Dallas asked, examining Elliot. Elliot crossed his arms.

"My boyfriend," I replied cheerfully.

"Hm," Dallas said, lifting Elliot's chin. "A good second choice."

Elliot and I gaped. "I could see why you'd pick him since you couldn't date me," Dallas then added.

"Get out," I told Dallas, narrowing my eyes.

"I don't-" he started.

"GET OUT," I yelled in the deepest, most evil voice I could muster. Dallas' eyes popped open.

"You know what," he said. "I feel like leaving. Yeah. Bye!"

"I can't believe him," I groaned.

"You don't- you don't really think that about me, right?" Elliot asked me nervously.

"Of course not," I replied with a smile and kissed Elliot on the cheek. That cheered him up.

"I can't believe Dallas still thinks you're shallow enough to date an idiot like him just because of his looks," Trish moaned.

"Yeah," I sighed. "The girl I was then, well, she's so gone… Hey, that's not bad…" I said thoughtfully and grabbed my songbook/diary. **(A/N: **_**Italics**_** = Written)**

_Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet girl on a string  
If you want her back  
Gotta let her shine  
Well it looks like the joke's on you  
Cuz the girl that you thought you knew  
She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
Cuz she  
She's so gone_

"Wow, that's good Ally," Elliot said, grabbing my book to look closer at the lyrics.

"Don't touch my book," I warned him, snatching it back. He fake pouted.

"You should perform this song," Trish said cheerfully.

"No way," I said, closing my book. "You know I have stage fright."

"Come on," Trish begged. "Elliot and I could be in your band…"

"Please please please please please please please please?" Elliot and Trish begged at the same time.

"GAH! Fine," I finally agreed.

"Great! I can help too!" Cassidy said. Wait, Cassidy?!

"Where'd you come from?!" Trish, Elliot, and I all shouted out.

"I've been sitting here for like 20 minutes," Cassidy said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry Cassidy," I quickly apologized. "We'll rehearse at my house tomorrow," I then said to the three of them. They smiled.

_The next day…_

**(A/N **_**Italics**_** = Ally singing, Bold**__**= Trish, Elliot, and Cassidy singing, **_**Bold Italics**_** = All singing**

**Also, Ally is on lead vocals, Trish is on keys, Elliot is on drums, and Cassidy is on guitar.)**

_Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet girl on a string  
Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back gotta let her shine  
So it looks like the joke's on you  
Cuz the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone  
_**She's so gone  
**_**That's so over now  
**__She's so gone  
_**She's so gone  
**_**You won't find her around**__  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
Cuz she  
__**She's so gone**_

"That was great!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"I'm getting kinda hungry," Trish then said.

"Me too…" Elliot agreed.

"I'll go get us some food," I said cheerfully.

"I got it, Ally," Cassidy assured me.

"Are you sure? You don't know where everything is…" I pointed out.

"I manage a diner," she pointed out. "How hard can it be?"

I shrugged and she headed it. A few minutes later I heard her scream. We dashed up to find her sitting in the kitchen floor, grasping her hand.

"Cassidy what happened?" I cried anxiously.

"I smashed my hand in the silverware drawer," she said in reply, obviously in pain.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?!" Trish asked her, kneeling next to her to look.

"Yeah, but I probably can't play guitar," she moaned.

"Aw man, who are we gonna get to play guitar?" I asked anxiously. Cassidy's eyes brightened up.

"Austin's pretty talented…" she said slowly.

"What?! No, no, no, no," I said quickly.

"C'mon, Ally," Cassidy begged me.

"It seems like a good idea," Trish agreed. Elliot and I glanced at each other.

"It _does_ seem to be the only choice," Elliot pointed out. I thought for a second.

"Fine," I sighed. "But he can only be in the band, that's it," I crossed my arms and left the kitchen.

Trish's POV **(A/N - Just for a couple of seconds. :D)**

"Great acting," I whispered to Cassidy. She grabbed a baby wipe and wiped the red marker- which was fake blood- off her hand.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"I can't believe you guys are doing this," Elliot said, crossing his arms. I glared at him. "What, it's just my opinion," he said before walking out. I rolled my eyes.

"Ally I'm gonna take Cassidy home!" I called loudly.

"Ok!" Ally called back.

**What are Trish and Cassidy (and to a certain extent Elliot) planning? Guess you'll see. ;) Anyway, read and review! :D**


End file.
